Equinox
Equinox is an action/fantasy series created by frogloe (id:frogloe) on Flipnote Hatena, and holds the 9:45pm EST time slot on Flipcom. The series is expected to become very popular among viewers with it's revolutionary animating style, and use of multiple voice actors. Story In a distant land, two nations, the Light Nation and the Dark Nation, share an intense rivalry. To prevent either nation from being completely wiped out, the spirits of the land created a sword called the Equinox Sword. This sword is the most powerful on the earth, granting the user power that can't be obtained by normal means. However, whoever holds this sword becomes the Equinox Soldier, a soldier who carries out the spirit's wishes. They lose the ability to have free will and are destined to become a nuetral soldier, one who prevents either the Light or Dark Nation from gaining a significant advantage in their war. Equinox is the story of a boy named Pinn, who is born thousands of years after the initial discovery of the Equinox Sword. Pinn is overconfident, ignorant, and fools around frequently. The story follows him as he and his friends grow while struggling to deal with a radicalist Equinox Soldier who threatens to change the institutions of the land entirely. The story is a veritable rollercoaster, focusing on the ever changing world of the Equinox Sword. It features top notch and frequent action, strong and emotional writing, relatable characters and interesting character development, and intensity that will keep you on the edge of your seat. Characters ''Pinn- ''A 16 year old boy and the main protagonist in the story. He's generally a fairly upbeat and likable person, but his thick skulled personality can annoy a lot of his close friends. He's a descendant of the Wind Nation, a nation that has been long extinct. He has the ability to produce blasts of wind. ''Amic- ''Also 16 years old, Amic is Pinn's best friend. Amic is a very selfless personality and he always looks out for his friends above anything else. Pinn frequently gets himself in and out of trouble and Amic is always willing to do anything to keep him from getting hurt. Amic is a descendant of the long extinct Fire Republic and has the ability to create flames at will. ''Kara- ''15 years old, Kara is a long time friend of Pinn and Amic. She's kind and caring but also emotional, and sometimes with good reason. Due to Pinn's often reckless nature, she often becomes frustrated with Pinn even though deep down she has strong feelings for him. ''General Lithus- ''General Lithus is a top general of the Light Nation army who strongly believes that every soldier counts and often teaches the lower ranked soldiers himself. He is of the more unforgiving type and tends to have no tolerance for foolishness. Sometimes his intolerance can make him seem rough and unempathetic. ''Ivy- ''At 14, Ivy is a young girl who is a soldier in the Light Nation army despite a policy that women don't serve in the Light Nation army. She's strong willed and hard headed, a personality that often collides with Pinn. At heart, she wants to transcend all the expectations of those she knows and prove that she is a brave and strong individual. She is one of the few Light Nation warriors who is capable of creating energy using light. ''Lord Shaeddus- ''Lord Shaeddus is the head of the Dark Nation. He has difficulty being empathetic to the Light Nation's causes, but truly believes that the Light Nation must be removed from the land in order for his people to be safe. While not inhuman, Lord Shaeddus is a less merciful personality who will go out of his way to do what he believes is correct. ''Prince Shay- ''The son of Lord Shaeddus, Prince Shay is a 17 year old boy who is quiet and meditative. His reserved personality leads him to be fairly loyal to his father despite the fact that he doesn't always believe his father is doing the right thing. He is a hybrid as far as the elements are concerned; a combination of dark and fire heritage give him the ability to create and charge electricity. ''Kaddy- ''The girlfriend of Prince Shay, she serves as the more vocal and extreme counterpart to Prince Shay. She frequently takes advantage of Prince Shay's personality and uses him as a stepping stool for her own goals. Just like her boyfriend, she is also a hybrid, possessing the ability to create mist of low temperatures and turn it into ice thanks to being a mix of dark and water genetics. She has the startling ability to induce a slow working stroke, through frostbite, that takes the appearance of a coma. ''Rube- ''Rube is a powerful albeit arrogant mercenary whose abilities aren't well known. He seems to have the ability to control any object at will through telekenesis. It's unknown how he's capable of this but it is guessed that he, as well, is a hybrid. Category:Flipcom Shows